Dishwasher Bath
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: My answer to captainkodak1's question about what Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P ment when they said Kim mixed up the dishwasher with the bath tub. R&R and I'll answer back!


**A/N**: Not to long ago, Captainkodak1 issued a, well, I guess it could be called a challenge, as to what Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. ment when they said that Kim had a mix up between the bath and the dishwasher. This is my answer.**

* * *

**

**Dishwasher Bath**

Jim and Tim Possible were in the kitchen, taking a survey of the breakfast cereals their mom had bought for the family. Their parents had some things they each had to take care of in the home office, so breakfast was on them. Of course, it was mostly that grassy adult stuff like Brany Chunks or Grain-o's. Then they spied it. Their favorite cereal. Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs. They both helped themselves to two rather impressive bowls and sat down at the kitchen table to dig into their breakfast.

While they were digging in, their sister, the world famous Kim Possible, who would be featured on the cover of Humans in a couple of months, walked into the kitchen. Recently, she had her memory wiped clean during a fight with two villains. Well, a villain and a villainess. Drakken and Shego were trying to steal a memory enhancer when things went wrong. Thanks to Drakken's bumbling, the device had been set in reverse, and Kim was unlucky enough to be holding it when it overloaded and blew up, causing the aforementioned amnesia.

"Hi John, hi Tom," Kim said to her brothers as she came into the kitchen. She needed to ask someone how the shower worked, as she just couldn't get the hang of it herself.

"Its Jim."

"And Tim," the tweebs corrected her.

"Oh, right, sorry about that. Say, could you two help me? I…well, this is kinda silly, but, I can't seem to get the shower upstairs working," Kim said. Because of her accident, she had been made totally clueless about everything around her. It was with the help of her mom last night that she was able to get her sleep wear on properly.

The tweebs just looked at each other and started grinning ear to ear.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" Jim asked

"Hoo-sha!" Tim replied. The twins brains, which seemed to focus as one at times, kicked into gear.

"Oh, the shower is what we use to clean the, uh, clothes," Jim said.

"What you want is right there," Tim continued, pointing at the dishwasher.

The two got up from their seats and walked over to the appliance, opening it up. Unfortunately, they had forgotten that there were already dishes in it. Mostly just some knifes and forks.

Through a rather complicated explanation, Jim and Tim explained to Kim how exactly the process worked. Once they were finished, they left Kim to her privacy, and hurried out of the kitchen.

Kim, who was now standing stark naked in the middle of the kitchen, started to follow her brothers instructions to the letter. She carefully removed the top rack from the dishwasher and set it aside. She marveled at how this appliance could clean both dishes and humans. Once she had the top rack out, she set one of the control knobs to warm water and the other to low heat drying. Kim then put the washer tablet, which her brothers had gotten for her, into its place on the door. Carefully, she eased herself into the remaining rack and closed the door behind her.

Once the twins heard the dishwasher start, they dared to peek into the kitchen. Jim and Tim really didn't want to see their sister butt naked, so it was just a quick peek to see if she had actually gone through with it.

Once they realized that Kim wasn't in sight, they started to erupt with laughter, so much so that they fell to the ground rolling, tears coming out of their eyes. Jim and Tim later wished they hadn't laughed so hard, because it cause their mother, Dr. Ann Possible, to come out of the home office.

"Boys! What are you two laughing so hard about?" Mrs. Dr. P asked her sons. She loved them dearly, but sometimes they could cause a whole mess of trouble, especially if the were grounded, like they currently were.

"Sis…she's in the dishwasher!" Jim blurted out through his laughs.

"She actually fell for it!" Tim followed up, himself having to talk through his laughs.

"Well boys, I hope your little stunt was worth it, because now you've just doubled your grounding! Now march right back to your room and finish getting ready for school, young men!" Ann exclaimed, trying to keep from shouting at her boys. How could they do something like that to their sister?

As the twins walked, well, trudged, back to their rooms, Ann walked over to the dishwasher and looked at the settings. 'At least Kim won't get burned in their. She'll be fine, and as an added bonus, some of the dishes will be clean,' the Possible matriarch thought. 'Of course, I still wish I hadn't let James talk me into buying the unit that didn't have the cancel option.'

Ann walked out of the kitchen and towards the linen closet to get Kim a towel for when she got out. She also hoped that she wouldn't have to explain this to Ron when he came and got her. It would just be to funny to try and explain twice. At least she would only have to tell James about it.


End file.
